Friend of Fire
by Random Symmetry
Summary: Ever wonder what Graypaw really thought about bringing a kittypet into the Clan? Or what he's thinking as he and Firepaw train to be warriors? Look no farther, for here it is: Graypaw's side of Into the Wild. Note: Not intended for completion, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters! They belong to Erin Hunter and the Warriors series.

"Lionheart!" a young voice called, pitched with excitement. A longhaired half-grown tom bounded over to a muscular golden tabby, his eyes alight with an apprentice's vigor for training. "What are we doing today? Hunting? Fighting?" he wondered aloud.

"Actually, Graypaw, we have a little surprise for you." The cat that spoke was not Lionheart, but a slight gray she-cat. The apprentice's eyes widened in astonishment. The golden tom gave a chuckle.

"Yes, Bluestar has decided it's time for an assessment," Lionheart confirmed. Ignoring a small squeak of protest from Graypaw, he continued, "You may go anywhere you like in ThunderClan territory, and the two of us will follow behind, checking your progress, hunting-wise. Understand?" The large tom's voice was strong and commanding; Graypaw could only swallow hard and nod, though his nerves were already dancing. His first assessment! By both Bluestar and Lionheart, no doubt. But the ThunderClan leader's gaze was warm, and his mentor's equally confident. The gray tom felt courage flood him; he could do this.

With a spark of his usual cheek, he quipped, "Catch me if you can!" and dashed from ThunderClan camp, disappearing into the forest. He kept up his quick pace until he was deep into the woods, then abruptly slowed. It was time for some serious hunting.

After successfully killing two mice, a thrush, and an unlucky squirrel that picked the wrong time to be on the ground, Graypaw had forgotten his qualms about being assessed and was thoroughly enjoying himself. But he'd also lost track of exactly where he was in the territory. Catching a glimpse of a line of enormous Twoleg nests, the apprentice realized how far he'd come. About to turn around, he saw something that really piqued his interest.

A bright orange-pelted cat, a little smaller than he, was crouching near the forest, intently gazing at something. Curious, Graypaw crept silently closer. The unmistakable reek of kittypet assailed him, and forgetting about being quiet, the apprentice raced over, eager to defend his territory against all intruders. He leapt onto the cat, knocking him sideways and digging his claws into its back. The kittypet tried to escape Graypaw's grasp, but the gray tom was strong. What he didn't expect was for the cat to fall over on its back, sending Graypaw thudding to the ground. "Ughhh…" In his surprise and position, the kittypet managed to free itself and fled. Disappointed that the fun was over so soon, Graypaw pursued the fiery pelted cat, concentrating solely on catching up. Then the kittypet did a second unexpected thing. It stopped and turned around, willing to risk another battle, if it came to that.

Totally unprepared for this new development, Graypaw was unable to stop and crashed full tilt into the cat. Dazed, he collapsed, panting heavily. When he had recovered, he sat up and nonchalantly groomed a paw, quite pleased with himself. He'd shown the kittypet who was boss, and would now rather talk than fight. The gray tom had completely forgotten about his assessment, his focus solely on this unusual cat.

"Hi there, kittypet!" he merrily mewed. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!" He had to admit that the red-orange cat had impressed him. For a moment it regarded him warily still, then suddenly relaxed, as if finally deciding that the ThunderClan apprentice wouldn't attack again.

"I'll fight you again if I have to," it stated harshly, clearly not intimidated by the stronger cat.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray tom offered. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior." He felt like bursting out laughing at the kittypet's threat; though it was a decent fighter, for a Twoleg pet, it was no match for an apprentice, trained to fight with tooth and claw. He wisely kept silent, not wishing to provoke another battle. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He was extremely curious, wondering what on earth could make a kittypet stray away from its pampered life.

"If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," the orange tom retorted.

Again, Graypaw felt a chuckle rising from his lungs; forcing it back, he instead grew serious and replied evenly, "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about." He watched the cat closely for its reaction. Was it truly silly enough to think it had a chance out here in the wild? "Anyway, I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans."

"Other Clans?" the kittypet sounded confused.

Graypaw couldn't help letting a hiss escape his lips. He idly wondered whether he would have to explain the entire warrior way of life to this cat. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. _They're _so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Speaking of the rival Clans agitated the apprentice. He spat to accent his point before continuing on. "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!" In the back of his mind Graypaw knew he was exaggerating, but he figured the kittypet would eat it up.

But it wasn't convinced yet. "So you're not a warrior yet?" it questioned.

"Why? Did you think I was?" This cat must be very thick. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even _begin_ training…" in the back of his mind an alarm went off. His assessment! He gave a furtive glance around, hoping that Bluestar and Lionheart weren't watching this exchange. He wanted to end the conversation, but the kittypet wasn't through yet.

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," he suggested. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-"

"And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw retorted. He felt a surge of anger pass through him at the stupidity of the suggestion. Trying to calm down, he reminded himself that the kittypet didn't know any better, that was his entire way of life. "No way! I can't think of anything worse that being a _kittypet!_" he spat the word. "They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them?" He was reciting all the tales his mother told him about Twoleg cats as a kit. "That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please. Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?" The words were out of his mouth before he remembered that he was trying to end the conversation.

"No," the kittypet meowed defensively, though there was a hint of wistfulness in his voice. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand," Graypaw sighed, deciding he might as well keep talking. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way."

"That's not true!" the other returned, apparently offended. But Graypaw was not listening. He had caught the scent of two ThunderClan cats, and the apprentice suddenly realized he had overstayed his welcome. Bluestar and Lionheart must have caught up to him.

"I smell cats from my Clan. You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!" _And they won't be pleased to find me talking to a kittypet,_ a sullen voice in his head reminded. The cat looked alarmed, but didn't flee. Graypaw was anxious now. "Quick! Run!" he hissed, glancing around for the unwelcome sight of a blue-gray or golden pelt. A sharp voice behind him made the tom jump.

"What's going on here?" _Bluestar!_ Graypaw thought in dismay. And the kittypet was still sitting there, stupidly staring at the leader of ThunderClan. The apprentice tried to make himself smaller, wishing he could disappear into the earth, as Lionheart followed closely behind.

"Bluestar!" he murmured despondently, giving the orange kittypet a dirty look.

"You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" his mentor reprimanded sternly.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry," Graypaw apologized, suddenly finding his stone-gray paws very interesting. Perhaps they could just go home and forget all this. But Bluestar wasn't finished yet.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"He's no threat," Graypaw interjected. He was annoyed at the cat for not running when he was told, but for some reason he couldn't allow the wrath of Bluestar to descend upon it. "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories." He turned aside to the kittypet, informing him of the identities of the two warriors.

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," Lionheart sounded, clearly not pleased.

Bluestar's gaze was still fixed upon the intruder. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet." Graypaw suppressed a groan. They must have been watching the entire time! The tips of his ears burned with shame. Had they heard the whole discussion? But his leader's next remark surprised him. "We wondered how you would deal with the intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely." So maybe not all was lost. The gray apprentice allowed his tense muscles to relax a bit. "Sit up now, both of you! You too, kittypet." She paused as the two young toms did as they were told. "You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before. I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here. You do seem to have a natural hunting ability…" As Bluestar spoke, Graypaw became incredulous. Surely she wasn't going to allow a _kittypet_ into the Clan? She might as well ask the squirrels to be warriors, for all the good it would do. But…another cat his age in the Clan might be nice. After all, Bluestar wasn't the leader for nothing. She knew exactly what she was doing, always.

But Lionheart was far from convinced. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet," he meowed in his low, rich voice. "He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"

"Send me home?" the kittypet replied huffily. "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

"There's never enough to go around," Bluestar responded bitterly. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that."

Graypaw couldn't help shaking his head at the kittypet's words. Had the creature not understood a thing he'd been explaining to it? Bluestar was furious. _He's in for it now…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" his leader demanded. Graypaw wasn't sure whether he liked seeing the kittypet squirm under her hard gaze or if he pitied him.

"I am no threat to your Clan," it mewed plaintively, but Bluestar wasn't satisfied with the meager apology.

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food," she stated bluntly. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive." Graypaw nodded in agreement, watching the bright pelted cat closely for his response.

"I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry."

Bluestar was taken aback; she clearly had not expected such a statement to come from a mere Twoleg pet. "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." Graypaw's ears twitched at the mention of the cat's name; he had not known in before. Just how long had Bluestar been watching the orange tom? He must be something special to capture the she-cat's attention. Noticing the exchanged glance between Lionheart and his leader, Graypaw suddenly realized what she was about to offer.

Rusty questioned Bluestar about ThunderClan; she answered him clearly but concisely, not bothering to go into detail. Finally she uttered the question Graypaw had been waiting for. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?" When the cat looked stunned, she went on, "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

The said apprentice couldn't help himself. He blurted, "But kittypets can't be warriors! They don't have warrior blood." Upon seeing Rusty's crestfallen expression, he immediately regretted his words.

Bluestar gave him a sorrowful look; once again he wished he could simply disappear. "Warrior blood. Too much of that has been spilled lately," she murmured quietly. Graypaw stared at his paws somberly.

It was Lionheart who broke the silence, redirecting the focus back to Rusty. "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

"Why offer me the chance, then?" Another discussion on the consequences and enormity of the kittypet's choice followed. Graypaw's attention began to wander. He was absorbed by a sudden thought. Say Rusty did join the Clan; he might look to him, Graypaw, to teach him what to do. It would be like being a mentor as an apprentice! A rush of pride filled him, and his fluffy chest puffed out a little. He'd be important. The apprentice snapped back to attention as Rusty asked, "Can I think about your offer?"

Bluestar gazed at him for a long moment before replying, "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh. Give him your answer then."

As Rusty slowly nodded, Graypaw barely caught Bluestar's signal to head back to camp. He turned and entered the shelter of the trees alongside the two older cats. As the trio padded in the direction of ThunderClan camp, Graypaw couldn't help asking, how his assessment went. For a moment, neither answered him; they were involved in low conversation. The apprentice rolled his eyes, but then Bluestar answered gently, "Do not worry about that, you did just fine." Lionheart made a noise as if about to disagree, but thought better of it. Graypaw wasn't sure whether to be pleased or sullen, so he contented himself by following the pair of warriors at a respectful distance, musing about day's events. As he entered camp, he spotted Sandpaw and Dustpaw snickering about something; him, most likely. They probably thought he was in trouble. Paying them no mind, he went over to Lionheart, to see what the golden tom would have him do. His mentor dismissed him, saying, "Go and rest. You must be ready again for training tomorrow." Graypaw nodded wearily; he was quite exhausted. Stifling a yawn, he made his way to the apprentice den, where the pair of apprentices, demanding an explanation, met him.

"So what happened?" Sandpaw asked smugly.

"I'm not in trouble, if that's what you mean," Graypaw retorted resentfully. The ginger she-cat was not content with that vague statement; she pressed him further. "You'll find out tomorrow." This was true, Rusty would make his decision and perhaps become ThunderClan's newest member. But he did not feel like relating the entire afternoon's events at the moment, besides, it really wasn't his place to divulge the information that Bluestar had invited a kittypet to join the Clan. He doubted that the two would be welcoming if Rusty did muster up enough courage to venture into the wild. Brushing past them, he entered the den, where he fell promptly asleep, his thoughts of kittypets translating into dreams that roved his sleeping brain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Soft pawsteps pressed the grass flat as the cat crept forward. The gurgle of water was audible, and the feline could scent the river near Sunningrocks. A mouse flashed across his path, but the tom was not interested in prey. A battle had taken place here, the subtle signs were strewn all over the area. Tufts of fur, a splash of blood upon a rock, no detail escaped the cat's attention. Suddenly the tom's ears pricked and his body tensed, sensing a change in the atmosphere. From out of nowhere came an ear-shattering caterwaul as a dark shape abandoned its cover and sprang…_

"Rrrrrooowww!" The screechy sound of his own voice started Graypaw awake. Had he really made that noise? His gray ears flattened in embarrassment, though he was quite alone in the den. _What a strange dream…_ But before he could ponder the fading scene, the bright stream of sunlight poking into the den caught his attention. It was already nearly sunhigh! Startled, Graypaw prepared to rush out of the den to find Lionheart, when his still sleep-blurred rationality caught up to him. Of course. His mentor was meeting Rusty, should the cat choose to forsake his soft life and join ThunderClan. That would explain why Graypaw was allowed to sleep in late. The other apprentices were probably out training.

Feeling more at ease, Graypaw settled into his morning routine of stretching and grooming. He extended first his front, then hind legs, claws digging into the moss that covered the floor of the den. Arching his back, the tom reveled in the luxury of not having any duties for the moment. He gave himself a quick spruce-up, so his thick gray fur wouldn't look too scruffy. Finally the apprentice padded out of the den, nearly smacking into a haughty Darkstripe. The large tom narrowed his eyes at Graypaw, who stared back confusedly.

"And what is an apprentice like you doing in bed so late?" Darkstripe sneered.

Not sure how to answer the question while avoiding giving anything away, Graypaw shuffled his paws and looked at the ground. The dark tabby took this as answer enough, he gave a short laugh and growled, "Shirking duties, eh? Lionheart will have to hear about this. Go see to the elders, I believe their bedding needs changing." Darkstripe swaggered off, leaving a very disgruntled Graypaw. Yet he didn't dare disobey an order from a warrior, even one as loathsome as Darkstripe. Sighing, the apprentice padded off to check on the elders of ThunderClan.

As he neared the fallen tree where the elders slept, he heard their raspy voices engaging in conversation. Not meaning to eavesdrop, Graypaw nonetheless paused, absorbed by the topic.

"I hope those greasy RiverClan cats get what they deserve! Fancy them taking our Sunningrocks," came Dappletail's irate yowl.

"They'll get it, all right. Redtail, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw went out this morning to deal with them. Some kind of mission. Don't know what their plan is, but I'm sure Sunningrocks will be back in ThunderClan's paws before long," Halftail replied soothingly. The conversation continued, but Graypaw was not listening, struck by what he'd heard.

Three ThunderClan cats on a special mission to reclaim Sunningrocks? The tom was torn by thoughts of concern and jealousy. He'd love to be in Ravenpaw's place, doing something more exciting than patrols and hunting. Yet what could three-more like two and a half-warriors do against RiverClan? Jerking back to his senses, Graypaw burst into the elder's den, interrupting in the middle of Patchpelt's sentence.

"Um, do you need anything? I was sent to check on you," the gray tom supplied hurriedly. For a moment the old cats just blinked at him. Then Halftail's lips curled into a smile, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Oh, if all apprentices were as eager as you…" he murmured, mostly to himself. "I think we're just fine for now, Sandpaw and Dustpaw usually bring us some fresh-kill. You may go." Graypaw nodded in thanks and left, glad to have gotten off so easily.

Graypaw wandered around camp for awhile, not really in the mood for hunting. He was nearly ready to doze off when he recognized Lionheart's scent. Opening his eyes, he saw his mentor enter camp, with a small ginger cat trailing behind. Elated, Graypaw was about to rush over when Whitestorm gave him a warning stare. Settling back down, he wondered why the warriors didn't want his company. Not finding a suitable answer-everycat should want his company-Graypaw contented himself to simply watch Rusty, and see how he reacted to home sweet home.

Though he couldn't hear the conversation between the warriors and the kittypet, it was obvious from Rusty's face that he had a lot to learn. Graypaw continued to stare until Bluestar announced the inevitable Clan meeting. All the cats had been expecting it from the moment the kittypet entered camp, and so it didn't take long for the Clan to assemble. He trotted casually over, and seated himself among the other cats, mewing a pleasantry to Spottedleaf, who had placed herself beside him.

Hearing a throaty growl behind him, Graypaw twisted his head to find Darkstripe sitting directly n back of him. "I did what you asked," Graypaw whispered irritably, but the tom's eyes only narrowed further. _Seriously, what is with him today?_ The apprentice wondered.

"ThunderClan needs more warriors," Bluestar stated bluntly, beginning the Clan meeting. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…" As the unsurprising protests began, Graypaw glanced at the medicine cat next to him. She was sitting still, gazing warmly at the 'outsider,' who looked to be having second thoughts about coming into the Clan. Graypaw felt a new level of admiration for Spottedleaf, then realized that Bluestar had continued.

"…willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice," Longtail called out.

But Bluestar appeared not to have heard. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Now the cries of protest escalated; Graypaw felt a twinge of pity for Rusty, who had never asked for any of this. Spottedleaf was still calmly watching, though this time the tom noticed that her brow was slightly furrowed. So she was concerned too; the thought made Graypaw feel better.

He turned his attention back to the rest of the Clan, noting that Longtail had apparently taken up the position as chief taunter. But even Graypaw was surprised at the kittypet's reaction. Rusty leaped at the tabby tom, enraged by his remarks. During the fierce scuffle that ensued, Graypaw found himself inwardly rooting for Rusty to give Longtail some marks he would remember for a long time.

And then it was over. The two furious cats separated, breathing hard but ready to fight again if need be. The gray apprentice noted with glee that Rusty's kittypet collar had snapped during the fight and was now hanging from Longtail's jaws. Taking control of the situation, Bluestar announced, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval-this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." In the silence that followed, Graypaw could barely refrain from whooping his excitement.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." The meeting was over, and Rust-Firepaw was now a true apprentice. Overjoyed at having a new friend, Graypaw bounded over to the newly named tom.

"Hey, Firepaw! Great fight! Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure." The words tumbled out.

"Thanks, Graypaw. He put up quite a fight though." The two apprentices chatted for a bit, touching upon the subjects of Longtail, Spottedleaf, and finally Darkstripe, who interrupted their conversation with a rude howl.

Graypaw greeted the warrior respectfully, although he was inwardly fuming. Now what? "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" Darkstripe just couldn't resist taking a stab at Firepaw, annoying Graypaw even further.

"Now Darkstripe is neither young nor pretty," he muttered to his friend, comparing him to ThunderClan's medicine cat. Suddenly a screechy yowl rang out. "Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw called, mood instantly switching from playful to alert. As the source of the trouble, the black apprentice Ravenpaw, smashed though the shrubs into camp, he realized that something was seriously wrong. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?" The rhetorical questions spilled out, as no one had an answer. He responded automatically to Firepaw's questions, focused more on trying to answer his own.

The two apprentices continued to watch as Bluestar rushed over to the ebony cat, who was coated with dust and blood. Graypaw was expecting some disaster, but no one was prepared for the words that Ravenpaw uttered.

"Redtail is dead!"

------  
Sorry it took so long to update! Now that it's summer, hopefully I'll have more time to work on the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Graypaw gaped in shock. Redtail? The deputy of ThunderClan? Dead? No, that couldn't be right. The grisly fact refused to register in the apprentice's overloaded mind. Instead, he found that his overriding emotion was not grief, not even anger. It was jealousy. He was actually jealous of Ravenpaw, who had gotten to see and be a part of all the action. And now the apprentice was reporting on just what the action entailed.

"We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw exclaimed to Firepaw, unable to keep back his envy. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really-" He would have gone on, but a scathing look from the elder Smallear caused him to bite back his words. _I'd have clawed all those fishy water-lovers to shreds! Not even Oakheart would be able to stand against me! I'd have him begging for mercy, asking us to please-take-back-Sunningrocks-it's-really-yours-I'm-so-sorry-please-don't-hurt-me! And Redtail would still be alive…oh… _

At that moment Tigerclaw entered camp, dragging the lifeless body of the deputy of ThunderClan. Seeing Redtail's noble body hanging limply from the tabby warrior's jaws melted away all Graypaw's fantasies of grandeur. Feeling severely chagrined-_how could I ever have been jealous of poor Ravenpaw?_-he crouched low and moaned, "Redtail!"

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar asked sharply. Graypaw glanced up at the Highrock, wondering how his leader managed to keep from showing the grief she must be experiencing. But Bluestar's face was stoic, her posture strong.

Tigerclaw's reply was steady and confident. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory. Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again." Melancholy murmurs of agreement swirled through the Clan, but the gray apprentice's gaze was still fastened on Bluestar. He was almost sure he'd seen a shadow of dismay flit across her face at the mention of Oakheart's demise. _I must have imagined it. Oakheart got what he deserved, how could anycat feel sorry for him?_ Turning loose the thought, he turned his grief-filled eyes to Redtail, to whom the Clan was paying their last respects.

"What are they doing?" Firepaw asked, confused by the ritual.

Graypaw couldn't even look at his friend as he replied, "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time."

"StarClan?"

The ginger tom's puzzlement by the warriors' ancestors was enough to startle Graypaw out of his misery, at least for the moment. He couldn't imagine not knowing StarClan; they had always been a part of his life. Not sure how best to explain, he meowed, "It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." Firepaw obviously didn't get it, so he continued. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight." Reassured by Firepaw's understanding nod, the gray tom moved to pay his last respects to Redtail.

Graypaw stepped quietly forward until he was next to the deputy. Crouching, he pressed his nose into the cold, matted fur. This was a new experience for him, and he had to admit it felt strange to be sharing tongues with a dead cat. Not entirely sure what he was supposed to do, he thought, _Um…I wish you weren't dead, Redtail, you were such a great deputy and I know everyone is going to miss you so much…_Hoping that was enough, the apprentice backed away, allowing others, including Bluestar, to crouch beside Redtail's body.

Returning to Firepaw, he commented, "Dustpaw will be sad." Answering Firepaw's inevitable question, he added, "Redtail's apprentice. That brown-striped tabby over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be?"

Not having an answer, the orange tom asked another question. "How long will Bluestar sit with him?"

"Probably the whole night. Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw, or Lionheart, but quick and clever." Graypaw's voice lacked emotion, and he felt very weary. He wanted to sleep, to forget the tragedy for a few hours and pretend everything was normal. Lost in thought, he barely heard Firepaw's next question-something about Spottedleaf-and it took a moment for him to answer.

Glancing over where the medicine cat was tending to Ravenpaw, he mewed, "She's stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before. Let's go and see if he's woken up yet." Beckoning his friend to follow, he padded over to the black apprentice, who was still lying motionless. The two waited nearby while Tigerclaw interrogated Spottedleaf.

"Will he live?" the dark tabby growled softly.

"Of course, he just needs rest," came the calm reply.

But Tigerclaw wasn't satisfied. Poking his apprentice with a long, dagger-like claw, he ordered, "Come on then! Get up!"

"Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw commented in awe.

"Too right!" Graypaw agreed emphatically. "I know I wouldn't want to get in a fight with him!"

Spottedleaf gently pushed Tigerclaw's paw away from the injured apprentice. Telling him to leave Ravenpaw alone, she mewed, "Even _you_ know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Clearly wanting to argue, but not daring, Tigerpaw responded smoothly, "I wouldn't dare argue with _you_, dear Spottedleaf."

Graypaw felt like rolling his eyes at the exchange, but at that moment the massive tom glanced over at the pair. Sauntering over, he demanded, "Who's this?"

"He's the new apprentice," Graypaw replied quickly.

"He smells like a kittypet!"

"I _was_ a house cat, but I am going to train to be a warrior," Firepaw explained. Graypaw nearly cringed. Tigerclaw hated _any_ cat who didn't belong to ThunderClan, and even some who did. Fearing more taunts, or worse, the apprentice was surprised by Tigerclaw's response.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?" Wait. Tigerclaw knew? Then how many other cats knew about the kittypet that Bluestar wanted to bring into the Clan? Suddenly, Graypaw's secret the night before didn't seem so grand, as he realized how much he _didn't _know.

Tuning back into the conversation, he caught the words, "…progress with interest," before Tigerclaw strode away.

"Do you think he liked me?" Firepaw asked proudly. Graypaw snorted. _He doesn't even like me!_

"I don't think Tigerclaw _likes_ any apprentice." To himself, he added, _They're just an obligatory part of Clan life. I think he'd try to do away with them, if he could._

Groaning, Ravenpaw finally moved. "Has he gone?"

"Who, Tigerclaw? He's gone." Graypaw found himself grinning at the ebony apprentice. How clever to pretend to be incoherent until the overbearing mentor had gone. _Wonder if I would have thought of that…_

But Spottedleaf was already urging them away. Sending a look of mock helplessness to Ravenpaw, encouraging the cat's lips to curl in a weak smile, Graypaw meowed, "Come on then, Firepaw. I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw."

The longhaired gray tom was exhilarated by his job as tour-guide, and he wanted to do it just right. He led Firepaw around ThunderClan camp, explaining the different aspects of Clan life. He showed the ginger cat The Highrock and the various dens, stopping by the elders' den to properly introduce the Clan's newest addition.

"Have you two eaten?" Smallear asked kindly. As the apprentice shook their heads, he added, "Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?" The other elders agreed that the two may have a piece of fresh-kill, and Graypaw mewed his thanks.

"You still not tasted mouse?" he asked Firepaw, dropping a plump one in front of his friend's paws.

"No," Firepaw stated, as his eyes burned with longing to try it.

Graypaw chuckled. "In that case, you can have first bite. Just save me some!" the orange pelted tom sampled the prey, as Graypaw eagerly watched. "What do you think?"  
"Fantastic!"

"Move over then," Graypaw laughed, taking his turn at the food. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was. As he ate, he was dimly aware of the elders discussing the need for a new deputy. Firepaw was listening intently, but as Graypaw knew the ritual, he tuned out the conversation. He was nearly dozing when Bluestar's yowl rang out.

"A new deputy must be appointed. But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars." She paused for a moment, allowing the silence of the night to wash over the Clan. "And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy. I say thses words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit ma hear and approve my choice." All eyes were fixed upon her as she continued. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Graypaw's eyes glowed with excitement and pride as the golden tom was named. His mentor was deputy!

"Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?"

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so has a lot more experience," Graypaw responded in a tone indicating that Firepaw should have known the obvious fact.

Bluestar went on to declare Tigerclaw as Dustpaw's new mentor and announce that she'd keep vigil with Redtail until morning. "Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw asked.

Tiring of the incessant questions, Graypaw replied, "No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share he final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here." The pair made their way past the tree stump to a lush fern-bush. "All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump."

"How many apprentices are there?"

"Not as many as usual-just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw," Graypaw mewed, indicating the young she-cat who had just appeared. He gave her a smug look, as if saying 'Look at my important job, all you get to do is feed the elders,' but she ignored him, focusing on Firepaw instead.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" Sandpaw sneered. Sniffing disdainfully, she exclaimed, "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Firepaw looked stricken; Graypaw tried to make up for it by muttering loud enough for the she-cat to hear, "You'll have to excuse Sandpaw. I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad tempered." The pale ginger apprentice made an indignant noise, and would have retorted something nasty, but what stopped by her mentor, Whitestorm. Sandpaw "apologized," but her contempt for Firepaw was still unmistakably evident. Nonplused, the senior warrior ordered the apprentices to go to sleep for the night, a command Graypaw gladly obeyed.

In the den, Firepaw asked his final question for the night. "Where do I sleep?"

Graypaw was spared from answering by Sandpaw's haughty voice. "Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" Exchanging a look with his new friend, the gray apprentice settled himself in his usual spot, yawned once, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy eyes slowly blinked open; a bright pink mouth gaped in a yawn. It was not quite sunrise, and Graypaw congratulated himself for waking up on time, for once. Glancing around, he noted that he and the still fast asleep Firepaw were the only cats left in the den. _Dustpaw and Sandpaw must be on hunting patrol._ Careful not to disturb his friend, the gray tom crept outside and caught sight of his mentor and deputy, Lionheart.

Trotting over, he peppered the golden tabby with questions about training for the day. _I sound just like Firepaw!_ he mused. Lionheart sighed in mock exaggeration. "Eager today, aren't we? Well, Ravenpaw's condition hasn't improved enough for him to resume training, so I had the idea that you and Firepaw could train with Tigerclaw and I this morning, since Firepaw has no official mentor as of yet. Now go wake your friend. We'll wait for you at the Sandy Hollow." Graypaw nodded and hurried back into the apprentices' den.

"Hey, Firepaw, wake up!" Graypaw prodded his friend with a fuzzy paw. It was obvious the former kittypet wasn't used to waking early for training. As Firepaw slowly roused himself, Graypaw began his obligatory (unless he wanted to look like a frightened kit) grooming for the day. As he washed, he filled Firepaw in on what Lionheart had told him. "We'd better hurry though. They'll be waiting!"

He hurried out of camp, heading towards the familiar training area. It was a beautiful day; a part of Graypaw wished he could simply enjoy being out in the forest, with no duties and nothing to worry about. But his mentor-and Tigerclaw-were waiting, and so the apprentice kept his pace quick as he bounded towards his destination.

"In future, I expect you both to be punctual," Tigerclaw's deep voice sounded the instant the two appeared, skidding into the clearing.

"Don't be too severe, Tigerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired." Thankful that Lionheart, at least, wasn't mad, Graypaw calmed his breathing and tried to be as attentive as he could manage. "You have not been assigned a mentor, Firepaw. Fore now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training," the golden tom directed. Glancing at his friend, Graypaw noted how excited the ginger cat was at training. To him, it was just part of everyday life. _He'll be amazed at looking after the elders next._

"Come, today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won't do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan's outer limits." Graypaw found he was mildly indignant about Tigerclaw's instructions. _Is he implying that I don't know to keep my paws in ThunderClan's territory? Why can't I do something fun, like hunting, instead of repeating the very first lesson I learned?_ He shot a glare at the massive tom-not where Tigerclaw could see him, of course, and sulkily followed the group through the forest. He didn't bother to listen much to Tigerclaw's growled and Lionheart's gentle explanations. Instead, he let his mind wander, thinking idle thoughts like when he'd get to eat next.

The four cats arrived at the section of the forest near the Treecut place, filled with rows of orderly pine trees. Abandoning his daydream of stalking giant purple mice, Graypaw watched Firepaw, noticing his puzzlement at the stillness of the place. "The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf," he offered, more to show Tigerclaw-who'd been giving him penetrating stares, especially since he'd run into that treestump-that he was paying attention…mostly.

The ThunderClan cats moved off in the direction of the RiverClan boundary, finally reaching Sunningrocks, the recently disputed territory. Seeing the pile of flat boulders sent Graypaw off on a new tangent of thought. He wondered what the battle had been like, how Redtail and Oakheart had really died. Not that he doubted Tigerclaw's explanation, but he wanted to know how much of a struggle had taken place, if Redtail had suffered much, and had Oakheart really been _gloating_ when Tigerclaw found him? From the tales he'd heard, Oakheart was a mighty warrior, who followed the code honorably. He couldn't imagine a noble warrior gloating over another cat's death, even if it was from a rival Clan.

Lionheart brought him back to reality with a sharp nudge. "We'll follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees," he said to the group, but he gazed sharply at his apprentice, warning him to pay more attention. Graypaw lowered his head, slightly embarrassed, but Firepaw was so absorbed in all the new information he was receiving that he hardly even noticed that his friend was there.

"What is Fourtrees?" he asked.

Eager to prove his knowledge and get back in Lionheart's good graces, Graypaw blurted loudly, "It is where the territories of all four Clans meet. There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans-"

"Be quiet!" Tigerclaw cut him off. "Don't forget how close we are to enemy territory!" Really annoyed now, Graypaw thought darkly, _Can't I do anything right? He spoke as loud as I did. Why is he so displeased with me?_ Resigning himself to be more attentive, even if it was boring, he followed the group to Fourtrees, offering information when he could. He watched as Tigerclaw and Lionheart argued whether Firepaw's suggestion that the Clans' rivalry was foolish was weakness or strength. At Lionheart's reminder that there was indeed a Gathering that night, the gray tom was nearly sent into more daydreams about the upcoming event, but caught himself just in time.

Next, the four cats headed in the direction of ShadowClan. Graypaw could smell the acrid stench of the Thunderpath, and soon they were upon it, standing in the weeds next to the hard, dark strip of the path. He watched Firepaw carefully, remembering his own first encounter with a monster. Ravenpaw had laughed for days afterward.

In a flash of red, a monster rumbled past, sending Firepaw leaping backwards. Graypaw was a little disappointed, for his friend reaction was nowhere near where his had been. "Scared me too the first time," _Ha! That was an understatement, _"But at least it helps to keep ShadowClan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many pawsteps along our boundary line. And don't worry; those monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath. You'll be fine as long as you don't go too near." Yet Firepaw stared at the Thunderpath, still in shock.

"It's time we returned to camp," Lionheart directed softly.

_That was a waste of a day of training,_ Graypaw thought irritably as he selected a fat mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He was starving, tired, and he didn't even get to go to the Gathering that night. He'd asked Lionheart about it, and was met with a most definite "no." The sight of Sandpaw and Dustpaw near the apprentice den did little to improve his mood.

"Hi, there, kittypet. Enjoy the food _we _caught for you," Dustpaw snickered.

"Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!" mocked Sandpaw, lip curling in a sneer.

Graypaw couldn't resist a returning jab. "Are you two still on hunting duty? Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe."

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" Dustpaw laughed.

"They didn't even dare show their faces," Graypaw snapped back. He knew it was a lame retort, but in his anger, he didn't care.

"Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering," mewed Sandpaw haughtily. Her condescending attitude further inflamed Graypaw, though he tried not to show it. The argument was beginning to attract the attention of a few warriors, notably Tigerclaw. He didn't want to give the dark tabby another reason to bear down on him. He began to eat in silence, pointedly ignoring Bluestar's call for the cats who were to leave for Fourtrees, and even Sandpaw's parting shot, "Bye, you two, have a nice, quiet evening!"

And then the camp was still; the remaining cats softly conversing or sharing tongues. "Have you ever been to a Gathering?" Firepaw questioned.

Graypaw replied in monotone, hoping his friend would take the hint that he didn't feel like talking. "Not yet. But it won't be long now; just you wait. All the apprentices get to go sometime." Firepaw must have gotten the message, for the two finished eating in silence, apart from the crunching of bones and licking of lips; Graypaw had a habit of being a noisy eater. Once through, the gray apprentice padded over to Firepaw on a whim and began sharing tongues. It was a comforting ritual that drew them close and sealed their bond of friendship.'

Waking after another dreamless night, Graypaw was pleased to find Sandpaw and Dustpaw still curled nose-to-tail, asleep. _Today you get to wake to find us gone,_ he thought smugly. He poked Firepaw, who awoke instantly. Motioning for his friend to follow, he crept out of the den, into the crisp morning air.

"Wait, I want to hear how the Gathering went," Firepaw complained.

"You'll hear all about it later, if I know those two," Graypaw replied sarcastically. He led the way to Sandy Hollow, where he was pleasantly surprised to find a black tom there, gazing at his paws. "Hi, Ravenpaw!" Graypaw called cheerily. "Guess your wound has healed enough to train again?" Ravenpaw nodded morosely.

Graypaw couldn't resist. His kit days weren't that far behind him, and the fallen leaves scattered around the hollow were enticing. He chased after them, swatting them around and tossing them into the air. Sending a leaf skittering towards the black apprentice, he mewed, "Cheer up, Ravenpaw! I know you don't like training, but you're not usually this miserable!"

"I suppose I'm just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again," Ravenpaw replied softly, as Lionheart and Tigerclaw arrived at the sandpit for the day's training.

"Warriors should suffer their pain silently. You need to learn to hold your tongue," Tigerclaw reprimanded his apprentice, who cringed at the harsh words of his mentor.

"Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today," Graypaw whispered to Firepaw, making sure the tabby tom couldn't hear. He wasn't ready to get on Tigerclaw's bad side again so soon. But Lionheart heard the comment and sent a warning glance at the gray apprentice. Graypaw responded with an embarrassed half-grin, and Lionheart turned to address all three young cats.

"Today we are going to practice stalking. Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?" Graypaw knew the answer instantly, having had this lesson before as well. _Am I doomed to repeat all my training for the sake of the kittypet?_ He instantly regretted the thought, but still longed to learn something new.

Neither of the other two apprentices had answered, and Tigerclaw was getting impatient. Graypaw quickly mewed, "Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you."

"Exactly, Graypaw!" Lionheart meowed approvingly. "So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?"

"Step lightly?"

"Quite right, Firepaw. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Let's try it!" Lionheart nodded at Ravenpaw and Graypaw, who dropped into the hunting crouch and began to creep forward as if stalking prey. Graypaw was used to the position, and it showed in Lionheart's praise. Ravenpaw wasn't near as lucky, for Tigerclaw criticized him ruthlessly.

Then it was Firepaw's turn. Graypaw left off stalking to see how the orange tom performed. Firepaw crept along the ground, and Graypaw thought he was doing rather nicely. Apparently Tigerclaw wasn't satisfied, for he yowled, "Well, it's obvious you've known nothing but softness! You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?"

Graypaw thought he'd been a little harsh, and so did Lionheart. "His pace and forward movement will come later, but his crouch is perfectly balanced." Tigerclaw turned back on Ravenpaw, criticizing him for not having proper balance. When Firepaw protested that Ravenpaw's injury was just hurting him, Tigerclaw launched into a tirade.

"Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Firepaw, have learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked up things as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by a kittypet!" Ravenpaw had remained silent throughout, and still made no comment, but his shame was obvious from his drooping posture.

Desperate to take the focus off the ebony tom, Graypaw crowed, "Well, _I'm_ more lopsided than a one-legged badger!" He staggered across the hollow, pitching from side to side and nearly tripping over his big paws. "I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them-" he mimed the act "-till they surrender."

He expected a rebuke from Tigerclaw, but it was Lionheart who reprimanded him. "Concentrate, young Graypaw. This is no time for your jokes!" Abashed, Graypaw left off his comedy routine and dipped his head to his mentor. Risking a glance at Ravenpaw, he saw relief in the tom's eyes. _It was worth it for that._ "Perhaps you might focus your mind better if you try out your stalking for real."

_Finally!_ Graypaw was directed to search for prey in a nearby bramble patch. He bounded over, not quite comfortable with hunting under the warriors' watchful gaze. He paced around the perimeter of the prickly shrubs until the sandy hollow was out of sight. He then wriggled in way into a bramble bush, wondering why Lionheart had made him-the longhaired one- hunt in a place like this. Stepping on a thorn, he started to grumble, but thought better of it. Might as well get this over with quickly. Graypaw sniffed around, hoping he hadn't scared away all the prey. It was his lucky day-he startled a thrush in its nest and managed to snatch the bird before it could fly. The gray apprentice squeezed out of the bush and dashed back to the clearing, the prey dangling from his mouth. He was the first one back, and proudly dropped the fresh-kill at his mentor's paws.

Lionheart nodded in approval, and even Tigerclaw couldn't look displeased. "You may take your catch back to camp," his mentor dismissed him. As Graypaw turned to go, Tigerclaw made a muttered comment about the condition of his fur. _I'd like to see what you look like after hunting in a thorn bush!_ Graypaw was actually glad for the prey in his mouth, keeping him from snapping a retort. The gray tom made his way back to camp and deposited the thrush in the fresh-kill pile. Then, with a sigh, he began the tasks of smoothing his long ruffled fur.


	6. Chapter 6

(2 moons later)

"Yes, Bluestar."

"You do understand what you're to do?"

"Yes, Bluestar."

"All right, then off with you."

"Yes, Bluestar." The large gray tom dipped his head and trotted out of camp. The greenleaf sun warmed his long fur as Graypaw jogged through the forest. It would not reach its zenith for hours yet, and he wondered why Bluestar had given him the task so early. Graypaw decided to do a bit of hunting first. He crouched, scenting for prey.

Moving through the undergrowth, Graypaw's easily distracted mind found itself dwelling upon the message he was to deliver that morning. ShadowClan cats near ThunderClan territory! He'd only seen the marsh-dwelling cats from a distance, usually during patrols. He couldn't wait to go to a Gathering, and see them up close. As a result of his pondering, the apprentice's hunting form suffered. He carelessly cracked twigs and crunched leaves, not even focusing on catching prey.

"Grraaar!" With a fierce cry, a cat landed on top of the daydreaming Graypaw. Taken totally by surprise, he leaped straight up in the air, his confused mind trying to make sense of the situation. "Wa-ah! What'sat?"

"Uh! Graypaw?"

But the gray tom's instincts had taken over. He'd put the surprise attack down to enemy warriors, and was now trying to fight back. "Ambush! Murrroww!" he yowled, rolling to try to knock the cat from his back. But it would not let go, still clinging to his pelt even underneath him. Finally, the cat released his hold and leaped away. "Graypaw! It's me. I thought you were an enemy warrior!"

_Firepaw? That was you? Had me fooled._ Feeling a bit sheepish, Graypaw nonetheless retorted, "It felt like it! You've raked me to shreds!" Ok, it was an exaggeration, but as he twisted to lick his fur, he could feel where his friend's claws had pricked him.

"Sorry. But what was I supposed to think, with you creeping up on me like that?"

"Creeping up! That was my best stealth crouch." The words were out automatically, though Graypaw knew fully well he'd not been concentrating on his form.

"Stealth! You still stalk like a lopsided badger!" Firepaw taunted, eyes dancing with mischief.

"I'll show you lopsided!" The apprentice launched himself at his friend and the two went rolling, playfully swatting at the other. Graypaw managed a solid smack on Firepaw's head, in a few moments more, the orange tom was pinned to the ground, Graypaw sitting triumphantly atop his limp body.

"You give up too easily!" he chortled, and relaxed his hold. But Firepaw surprised him; Graypaw soon found himself on the bottom, staring up at an amused ginger face.

"Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon," Firepaw instructed, imitating Lionheart. He leaped off of Graypaw and rolled around in the undergrowth, smug in his victory.

For an instant, a rush of violent emotions raced through him-he'd been caught off-guard, teased, and beaten by his best friend-but the feelings of anger and jealousy melted away as quick as they had come. It was impossible to be mad at Firepaw. He radiated good-natured innocence, and anyway, Graypaw was naturally easy-going. He grinned at his friend and asked, "So how're you getting on with your task?"

"I was doing just fine till you came along!" Firepaw quipped. "I was about to catch a vole when your noisy trampling frightened it off."

"Oh, sorry," Graypaw apologized, more out of habit than anything.

"That's okay. You didn't know. Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to meet the patrol on the WindClan border? I thought you had to give them a message from Bluestar!"

Graypaw briefly wondered how Firepaw knew about his mission; surmising he'd gleaned the information from Lionheart, he shrugged off the thought and mewed, "Yeah, but there's pleny of time. I was going to do a little hunting first, I'm starving!"

"Me too. But I've got to hunt for the Clan before I can hunt for myself."

"I bet Dustpaw and Sandpaw used to swallow a shrew or two when they were on hunting duty." _And so have I,_ though he neglected to share the last bit.

Firepaw wasn't having it. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but this is my first solo assignment…"

"And you want to do it right, I know." To get the subject off him, Firepaw next asked about Graypaw's message. _Guess Lionheart didn't tell him much after all._ "She wants the patrol to wait at the Great Sycamore until she joins them at sunhigh. Seems that some ShadowClan cats have been prowling around. Bluestar wants to check things out," Graypaw informed his friend.

"You'd best get going then."

Graypaw shrugged. "The WindClan hunting grounds aren't too far from here. There's plenty of time. And I suppose I should help out after losing you that vole." Though Firepaw tried to brush off his offer, he insisted on assisting the ginger tom.

The pair meandered through the forest, supposedly hunting though, in truth, more talking was going on than stalking. They discussed foxes and badgers after seeing a large dog-fox creeping its way through the brush, and finally got down to hunting. Graypaw easily killed a mouse and Firepaw a thrush, which they cached to carry back to camp later. They nearly caught a squirrel, though the bushy-tailed creature was too fast for them-this time.

A hint of a foul stench told the apprentices just how near to the Thunderpath they were. Led by Graypaw, they crept toward it, watching the monsters roar past. "Yuck! Those monsters really stink!"

"Have you ever been across the Thunderpath?"

Graypaw shook his head no, wondering what would cause Firepaw to ask such a silly question. He watched as the orange tom stalked forward towards the edge of the Thunderpath. Eyes widening in shock, he called, "Hey! Where are you going?" Surely Firepaw wouldn't be as stupid as to…Graypaw stood rooted to the spot as his friend actually stepped out onto the dark hard strip. He wanted to shout, wanted to warn his friend that a monster was coming, but his body had frozen and his jaws wouldn't move. All he could do was stare at Firepaw who seemed to be entranced by something on the other side.

Suddenly finding his voice, Graypaw screamed, "Firepaw!" The cat leaped back from the Thunderpath at the last second before a huge monster roared past. As Firepaw retreated, Graypaw tried to force his shaking body to calm down, that everything was all right. Fear turned to anger at the stupidity of his friend and when Firepaw reached him, he snapped, "You mouse-brained fool! What were you doing?"

"I just wondered what the Thunderpath felt like," Firepaw returned lamely.

Graypaw was still sputtering with rage. "Come on, let's get out of here!" _Before you do something else foolish. _The two left the stinking Thunderpath and sought the cool safety of the forest. Panting, Graypaw paused under a maple tree to regain his breath.

"I think I saw a ShadowClan warrior in the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath," Firepaw mewed casually, with the intent of drawing Graypaw's interest.

It worked. "A ShadowClan warrior? Really?"

"I'm pretty sure."

But instead of sending Graypaw's mind spinning off, he mewed sharply, "Well, it's a good thing that monster came past when it did. Where there's one ShadowClan warrior, there's more, and we're no match for them yet. We'd better get out of here." He chanced a look up at the position of the sun and realized with a jolt that it was nearly sunhigh. "I'd better get a move on if I want to meet that patrol on time. See you later. You never know; Lionhear might let me come and help you with the hunting once I've delivered this message." He bounded away, hoping he wouldn't have a hard time finding a WindClan patrol.

Graypaw raced through the forest near Fourtrees, almost at the WindClan border. Once there, he paused to sniff the air. It had been awhile since a patrol had gone by, the scent was growing stale. _Good, I haven't missed them yet._ He settled down to wait, a little worried. If WindClan didn't come soon, Bluestar would beat them to the meeting place. Finally, he detected the approach of a patrol. Springing to his feet, he fidgeted anxiously, careful to stay on ThunderClan's side of the border.

Four cats soon appeared: three warriors and an apprentice. They started at the sight of Graypaw, and hurried over, eyes narrowed in suspicion and puzzlement. Before they could ask Graypaw his business, he blurted, "I have a message from Bluestar!"

The cats stopped, unsure what to make of the ThunderClan apprentice. One, a brown-speckled tom, finally growled, "Well? We're waiting!"

Graypaw hurried to relay his message. "Bluestar wishes for you to wait for her at the Great Sycamore, where she will join you at sunhigh. She says that there have been signs of ShadowClan warriors in the area and wants to discuss things with you."

There was a short silence. Then three of the cats spoke at once.

"It _is _sunhigh!"

"ShadowClan warriors?"

"Why the Great Sycamore?"

An older black tom with a mangled paw-Graypaw recognized him as Deadfoot, WindClan's deputy-silenced the others with a flick of his tail. He stared unemotionally at the gray apprentice, and meowed in a deep voice, "The Great Sycamore is deep within ThunderClan territory. Why does Bluestar wish to meet us there, instead of a place like Fourtrees?" He gazed at Graypaw expectantly.

The longhaired tom had not expected to be interrogated, and shuffled his paws. "Um…maybe that's where the ShadowClan cats have been."

"Then it's ThunderClan's business, not ours!" the brown tom interjected.

Becoming nervous-he didn't want to fail his leader-Graypaw fumbled for an answer. "Maybe that's the most recent place. But surely you've had signs of ShadowClan on your territory?"

Deadfoot gave a dry laugh. "That's for us to discuss with Bluestar, not an apprentice. At any rate, by now, she'll be waiting for us."

"It could be a trap! ThunderClan might be trying to lure us into their territory as an excuse to fight!" The brown tom wasn't yet satisfied with Graypaw's message.

But Deadfoot shook his head. "No, Bluestar is honorable. We will go and meet with her. Come, Mudclaw." He gave a signal, and he the mottled tom stepped over the boundary between the Clans while the other warriors and the apprentice left to take the news back to camp. Deadfoot and Mudclaw began heading in the direction of the Great Sycamore. Graypaw made a move to follow, but was stopped by the stubborn mottled tom.

"I don't think so. Your job was to deliver the message, not be invited to the meeting," Mudclaw sneered. Though he felt like retorting something rude, he knew the WindClan warrior was right. Sulking, he headed back toward camp via a different route, wishing for the day he'd be a warrior and could order others around.


	7. Chapter 7

Graypaw trudged sullenly through ThunderClan's dense forest. He muttered to himself occasionally, saying things like "...it's ThunderClan's business…your job to deliver…not invited to the meeting…" Without_ me, there'd be no meeting! _he thought irritably. He'd passed Fourtrees long ago and realized he must be nearing the camp. _Hmm, I wonder how Firepaw's task is going…_ The gray apprentice was about to dash off and find his friend when a new idea struck him.

_So WindClan didn't invite me, huh? It's ThunderClan territory, and no one can accuse me for doing a little hunting near the Great Sycamore, right?_ Perking up, Graypaw skirted the camp and, on the pretext of hunting, stalked and crouched his way towards the Great Sycamore.

A young squirrel was rummaging in the leaf mold under a tree, searching for acorns. Graypaw dropped into what seemed like his hundredth crouch-he'd had no luck so far-and carefully placed one paw after the other, slowly eliminating the distance between them until he was close enough to strike. But a rustle in the bushes-probably some family of songbirds having an argument-disturbed the bushy-tailed creature, and it skimmed up the tree trunk and escaped.

"Oh, mousedung!" Graypaw cursed, and raked his claws in the dirt. But then a faint breeze tickled his nose and his head shot up. He'd caught the scents of a number of ThunderClan cats, Bluestar among them. A quick survey of the area revealed that the apprentice was much closer to the Great Sycamore than he thought. _Whoops._ Hoping desperately that he hadn't been detected, Graypaw crept closer to the appointed meeting place and crouched under a large leafy fern.

To his disappointment, the WindClan cats had already gone. _If only I could have caught something quicker!_ he chided himself.

"Alright, Graypaw, we know you're in there," a soft voice called. Four ThunderClan cats were gazing at his hiding place expectantly. Resigned to a fate of looking after the elders for moons, Graypaw emerged from the plant, tail dragging.

No cat said anything for a moment, allowing Graypaw time to study their expressions. Tigerclaw looked faintly disapproving, Darkstripe was glaring outright, Willowpelt gazed at him with soft curiosity, and Bluestar-Graypaw noted with relief- had a calm, almost knowing look on her blue-gray face.

Feeling an explanation was necessary, Graypaw blurted, "I was hunting, that's all, and I wandered a little too close to the Great Sycamore. It's not as though WindClan is still here anyway," he added as an afterthought.

"Of _course_ you were hunting. Left all your prey lying around in the forest, did you?" Darkstripe menaced, but was silenced by a look from Tigerclaw.

"It's only natural for an apprentice as curious as Graypaw to want to find out about the meeting, seeing as he had to deliver the message," the tabby tom meowed smoothly. "However, WindClan did explicitly say you weren't to attend. You have yet to master obedience, Graypaw."

The gray tom bowed his head in respect and shame, though Tigerclaw's words made him angry. _Why should WindClan be able to order me about?_ He was dimly aware of his leader's approach, and he looked up into her kind face. "I did not expect you to return meekly to camp, and I see I was proved right," she mewed softly. "I am proud of you that you had the courtesy to wait until the WindClan warriors had gone." _But not from lack of trying, _Graypaw thought miserably. Bluestar continued, "What we discussed was not for ears such as yours to hear." She exchanged a worried glance with the other three. "I will tell you this: WindClan is extremely worried about ShadowClan. We fear…something…may happen to them." She broke off, lost in thought. Behind her, Graypaw could see Tigerclaw shift positions, as if he had guessed at his leader's intentions and didn't agree with them.

He glanced back up at Bluestar and found her staring straight into his eyes. Their gazes held for a moment, Bluestar's calm and steady, Graypaw's uneasy but willing. Then she snapped the contact and nodded, seeming to come to a decision. "The four of us will traveling into WindClan territory in a few days to…check on things. I would like you to join us." Darkstripe gave a sharp intake of breath, which the leader apparently heard, for she continued, "You have shown that you are a trustworthy and hard-working apprentice and I believed you have earned the right for some more responsibility." Graypaw's eyes began to glow with pride, and Bluestar cautioned, "Be aware, Graypaw, that this is a big responsibility and that you are to speak of it to no cat, even young Firepaw." The apprentice nodded solemnly and was suddenly painfully aware of a cold stare from a certain tabby tom.

He ignored the uncomfortable feeling of those eyes on him and whispered, "I understand, Bluestar." He was enchanted by the trust she was placing in him and was determined not to fail her.

"Good, now collect the prey you've caught and return to camp." Graypaw didn't bother to correct her, and hastily left the group, his mind spinning with what he'd just been told.

It was a difficult few days; several times he nearly spilled the beans, as it were, calling to Firepaw, "Guess what!" and then having to lamely cover by answering, "I caught three mice today," or "I nearly fell in the stream." Firepaw would roll his eyes and often tease Graypaw about it later. Graypaw was a little worried that their friendship was losing strength because of the secret he was keeping, but Firepaw seemed as good-natured as ever, if a little puzzled by Graypaw's strange behavior.

Finally, one morning as he was preparing for training, Bluestar caught his eye. She subtly signaled that Graypaw was to come with her, and added an unmistakable glance at the nearby Firepaw. Graypaw noticed Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Willowpelt readying to leave and his spirits rose. Then he saw Firepaw looking expectantly at him.

"Oh, I remember now, Lionheart said he wanted to work solely with you today!" he meowed with fake enthusiasm. "I'm supposed to go on patrol and stuff. See you later!" The gray tom left the bemused Firepaw and hurried out of camp after Bluestar and the others.

The five cats padded towards WindClan at an easy gait. None of the cats looked nervous, though Graypaw had a suspicion that they were making an effort to appear so calm. When they finally reached the border, Graypaw had his first hint that something wasn't right. The WindClan scent markers were extremely faint. _They probably weren't renewed since the day of our meeting!_ Graypaw thought with alarm. The warriors exchanged concerned glances, but said nothing.

The patrol made their way deeper into WindClan territory, without a trace of the WindClan cats themselves. As they approached the camp, Graypaw could detect ShadowClan's scent mingled with WindClan's, and his tension grew. Maybe the patrol he'd met had been more worried about ShadowClan than they'd let on.

"This is not good, Bluestar," Tigerclaw rumbled, the first time one of the ThunderClan cats had spoken the entire time. The leader remained silent, though her forehead was knitted and her tail was lashing. The group's pace quickened, and finally they crested a small rise and came within sight of the camp.

It was deserted. And worse than that. Clumps of fur, tainted with the scents of two Clans, were strewn about the place, and blood was sprinkled upon the dust and the gorse bushes that surrounded the camp. There had clearly been a battle, but the worst thing was, Graypaw couldn't tell who'd won.


End file.
